Fondness
by SkyJoo
Summary: Sukai's entire wolf tribe was merciless murdered by an evil hanyo named Naraku. Believing that no one had survived, she is consumed with sadness and grief. Feeling sorry for the young wolf demon, Sesshomaru takes her to a sorceress to get her memories erase. What will happen between the two?


The sound of howling awakens me. I had decided to take a quick nap by the lake before the big event. I stretch, letting out a loud yarn. I stood up, viewing my reflection in the water. I wore my long black hair in a messy, unkempt bun, using a small thin medal headband to hold it back. My almond shape, chestnut, brown eyes stared back at me. I wore a gray metal armor, that only cover my chest and lower back, exposing my stomach and upper back. I also wore a white wolf pelt that covered only my privates. My tail hung lifelessly dangling near the floor. Wolf demons had no use for shoes, but I simply wrapped white bandages around them, just in case I stepped on something. Using my demonic speed, I race towards the ceremony.

The night time sky was always beautiful, but tonight it was astonishing. Not a cloud in the sky, and the full blue moon grace us with its beauty. The stars were ever so bright. It was a perfect night for the most important ceremony. My big brother Dansei was finally getting married. He was suppose to pick a bride decades ago, but he's a very prideful and picky demon. Every demoness that offer up her heart to him, was quickly rejected. He wanted nothing, but the best wolf demoness to be his bride. My father was beginning to think he'll never pick a mate in time. " Whose gonna be my heir? " My father would often cry. See, my brother was next in line to be the wolf tribe leader, but in order to become a leader, you must first have a bride. This was to ensure that the leader was able to produce pups needed to keep the generation of leaders going. One day my brother brought home a beautiful women, bearing the markings of the northern wolf tribe, and with excitement in his voice, he told us he had finally chosen his bride.

All four wolf tribes were here to properly congratulate the newly weds, and the becoming of the new wolf tribe leader. Dansei and his beautiful wife, Hana, were sitting next to the oldest and most sacred tree in the wolf den. White and brown flowers were placed on the ground around them. Nothing really change in their appearances. Unlike other yokai species, the wolf demons did not dress up for a wedding. They wore their usual wear. My brother wore his long black hair in a high pony tail, and a brown fur like headband covered his forehead and loose strands of his hair. My brother had droopy, electric blue eyes, that was outline by an extra layer of skin, giving the appearance of him being sleepy. He wore his gray armor that covered his entire chest and a brown wolf pelt that only covered his privates and parts of his legs. His tail sat closely curl up behind him only moving or wagging whenever he spoke or got excited. Hana wore her long red hair down and wild, showing off her beautiful curls. She wore a black cloth that cover her chest and back and a white wolf pelt that also covered just her privates. Her tail match the color of her hair, and consistently wag throughout the ceremony.

Me, my family, and Hana's family, stood directly behind the blushing newly weds. I pet my brother on the head, making his hair a bit messy. It was our cultural way of saying good job. He look up in my direction and smiled. "Our grandfather Koga would be so proud." I said, my eyes beginning to water. An even bigger smiled cross his face. Dansei has always adored and admired our grandfather Koga. In fact, Dansei was a spinning image of him. The day he died was very tragic, but honorable. He died protecting his friends. In a wolf tribe, nothing is more important then protecting his pack.

"We are here to celebrate this wonderful event," my father said placing a flower into the bride's hair. "and the becoming of my son as the new Eastern Wolf Tribe pack leader!" My father took the wooden crown he had wore for decades on end, and place it onto my brother's head. Hana couldn't contain herself no longer. Her inner beast was beginning to take over. She pounces on top of Dansei, tugging at his armor. Dasei laughs, rolling over, so that he's on top.

"Calm down now, the ceremony is almost over. We will be mating very soon." He says into her ear. The crowd burst into laughter. Hana face turns a bright red.

Suddenly a huge wave of energy came flying into the crowd killing ten of our people. The men in our tribes instinct kicks in, showing their fangs and claws. My brother roughly pushes his bride behind him. My father steps in front of me, ensuring my safety. They both begin to growl warningly at the direction the blast came from. Once the smoke cleared a man stood, expressionlessly gazing at us. A wicked smile appeared on his face. Causing the males in our tribe to growl angrily. My brother glance over at the dead members of our tribe. Blinded by anger, he wildly attacks the man head on. Dansei is blown back by a purple barrier surrounding the man. The man then uses tentacles to pierce threw my brother's chest. Dansei lets out a painful scream, causing me and Hana to cry out for him. Forcing the tentacles out of his chest, Dansei collapses onto the floor. Pushing my father out of the way, I rush towards my brother limbless body. _Please don't tell me he's... _


End file.
